The Many Consorts of Elder Toguro
by Elder-Toguros-lover
Summary: Please read the title and keep in mind that it contains YAOI or malemale pairings. If this is not something you want to read than by all means DON'T READ!


Author's Note: Finally, I have my own user name. Natalya was kind enough to host my story for a few days and I appreciate her willingness, although she is angry that I am writing this story because she prefers Karasu and Kurama...well, she can go ahead and like those two. Anyway, I am surprised you are reading this...unless of course you didn't bother to understand the title of this delightful tale about the wonderfully sexy Elder Toguro and his sexcapades with the lesser demons that he graces with his presence. This is for all the Elder Toguro fans who are hidden due to oppression by those who do not think so highly of this wonderfully charming demon. I raise my glass to you, Elder...you're one sexy god!

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own the rights to Elder Toguro...if I did...well, you don't want to know. Oh, I don't own any of the other characters either, I'm just playing with them...lucky demons get to be with Elder...gods I hate them!

Chapter One: His Red Haired Human Sex-slave

"Come here my sexy red head," Elder purrs to the not so willing Kuwabara. The red haired human is wondering just when he would wake up from this nightmare and not be in Elder Toguro's bed, although, the silken sheets weren't too bad.

"No, I don't want to come anywhere near you," he answers defiantly. This only makes Elder smile preditorially. If Kuwabara wanted to play hard to get, than Elder would play that game. Kuwabara would undoubtably lose but Elder wasn't about to tell him that. He smiled sadistically at Kuwabara before moving closer. Kuwabara's expression alone said he was frightened,"You want to play that game,"said Elder in a smooth tone,"let's play."

Kuwarbara seemed to be at a loss for words until suddenly he felt a presence at his back pressing close to his body,"What the,"Kuwabara exclaimed before jerking away roughly."I thought you wanted to play with me,"Elder said faking a hurt in his voice. But before waiting for a reply, which was coming quickly, he moved swiftly to the the buckle of Kuwabara's pants and removed it.

"No!" Kuwabara yells struggling to get away. Unfortunately, it only helps Elder remove his pants more easily and soon Kuwabara is wearing nothing but his shirt and his boxers. "You are a sick, twisted bastard!"

"You won't think that way for long, my pretty," the demon replies with a sweet smile, "Oh no, you will be positively begging for my touch."

"I don't think anyone would want to be touched by the likes of you!" Kuwabara yells.

"I am sure that you feel that way now but given time, you'll change your way of thinking, I promise," he answers before removing the struggling human's favorite white shirt leaving him only in his boxers, flushing and madder than a hornet. It was an arousing sight to Elder and the demon just stares at him for a moment drinking in the image. "Pretty nice, my lovely,"Elder commented.

After a few minutes Elder finally manages to hiss out lustfully,"What would look even better on you, my red haired Adonis,"he stopped a minute as if pondering his exact words finally hissing more hungrily,"is me." At this Kuwabara stepped back looking positively horrified. He is sure that this is some hallucination or a nightmare that would end soon so he pinches himself.

"Ouch!" he yelps, "That hurt...oh gods that hurt."

"Are you hurt my tempting and oh so very delectable looking treat?" Elder asks coming close to him.

"No, I'm fine...wait I am not your tempting or very delectable looking treat! I am in love with Yukina. I don't want you!" Kuwabara snarls.

"You hurt me with your words, my lovely. That ice maiden will never be able to satisfy you like I can. Please, give me a chance to prove how much better for you I am," the lustful demon whispers. Kuwabara wants to disapear into a hole and never come out of it. If the others saw him in this predicament, they would be laughing their asses off. Against better judgment, he moves back against the wall allowing Elder to easily press closer to him.

"No...please...have mercy," Kuwabara stammers terrified at the close proximity of Elder.

"Genkai hasn't been completely honest with you about us, Kuwabara. She speaks of us as if we have no honor and kill for the fun of it. We are not the heartless bastards that she makes us out to be. You are aware that we were once human, but what you are not aware of is that we still retain our emotions unlike most demons in Spirit World," he tells him. He's not about to admit that he's lying because than his lovely prize would tense up again. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him...yet. Their fight would come eventually and one of them would die, but right now, right now they could enjoy a simple carnal pleasure imbedded into the most primitive parts of them: sex.

"Wh-what?" Kuwabara asks completely thrown off. If he didn't know he wasn't dreaming he would have thought he was being delusional because there was no way that Elder was being...nice. Elder takes Kuwabara's mental pause and uses it to his advantage. He expertly pulls down the red head's boxers and tosses them with the rest of his clothes on the floor. That definitely brings Kuwabara back.

"You are beautiful," Elder remarks staring at him hungrily, "absolutely beautiful." Kuwabara trembles though it was the first time he had been called beautiful by anyone who had seen him naked, let alone an evil male demon. "Relax, lovely one, I am not going to hurt you. I only want to prove to you that I can satisfy you better than that Ice Maiden." At this Kuwabara jumps back. His expression told Elder that he was surprised. 'Perfect' thinks Elder as he slowly steps forward and placed his hands around Kuwabara's tailored waist.

Giving Kuwabara's waist a light squeeze he moves in for the kill. Surprising Kuwabara Toguro didn't come any closer to him instead he walked out of the room. He comes back a few minutes later with a small bowl and a blindfold. "What in the-Oh no that's not coming anywhere near me," Kuwabara booms but it was too late and he is blindfolded. Just as he starts to struggle he becomes involuntarily handcuffed.

"And for finishing touches," says Elder in Kuwabara's flaming red ear before putting a cherry in his mouth.

After Kuwabara has successfully shut up, Elder nonchalantly proceedes in removing the cherry from his mouth, with his own. "What the hell are you doing?" the rather distraught human demands. Elder doesn't answer right away as he eats the cherry making it very obvious even to the blindfolded human that he is enjoying it very much.

"I bet that you taste much better than the cherry, my sweet," he finally says, "Shall I find out?"

"How about you not," Kuwabara answers knowing full well that he would not be able to stop him if he tried. A rustle of sheets is his only warning before a moist heat surrounds his rather sensitive organ. Kuwabara whimpers softly at the contact. He finds himself reacting to the stimulant and grows aroused in Elder's mouth. He has never felt so humiliated or turned on at the same time. He parts his thighs coaxing the demon closer to him, desperately needing him to do more. Elder just chuckles from around him making him keen loudly. He knows that after this, he would never be able to look Yusuke or the others in the eyes. Part of him, however, that had been awoken by Elder doesn't really care as long as the demon doesn't stop what he's doing...ever. It is with this thought that Kuwabara surrenders to him completely...


End file.
